é hora da festa!
by Bulkool-Chan
Summary: o q aconteceria numa festa com os personagens de bleach? Comédia meio non-sense... espero reviews..
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite xD**

**"_blá blá blá_" - pensamento**

**"_- blá blá blá_" - fala**

**--/--/--**

Faltando apenas um mês para a batalho do inverno contra Aizen, o comandante Yamamoto dá uma semana de folga para os Shinigam

Faltando apenas um mês para a batalho do inverno contra Aizen, o comandante Yamamoto dá uma semana de folga para os Shinigamis, já que eles estavam treinando muito, lutando muito e assim, poderiam ficar muito estressados.

Renji, Ichigo e Hisagi estão sem nada para fazer, sentados em uma das escadas de Seireitei, com momentos, digamos, autistas. Renji comendo uma banana e dividindo-a com Zabimaru (mas hein?! o.O). Ichigo comendo morangos e Hisagi alternando seus pensamentos entre Matsumoto e Kira. Até que em um determinado momento, ao terminar de comer seus morangos, Ichigo se estressa.

- Puta que pariu!! Isso está muito parado, eu não agüento mais!

- Eu também acho... – diz Hisagi sem ânimo nenhum

- E a culpa é daquele velho do Yamamoto que nos deu folga, sendo que nem queríamos. – fala Renji com a boca cheia de banana. – Já sei! Vamos fazer esse velho pagar.

**No escritório do Ukitake:**

Está ele, sentado, vendo a enorme pilha de papéis que ele tem que rever a assinatura.

- Como eu vou fazer? Preciso urgente de um tenente.

Toc toc toc. Alguém bate na porta ()

- Entre.

- Ohayo!! – diz Shunsui – trouxe um presentinho pro meu amigão!!

Ukitake fica com uma cara tipo: o.O... mas hein?!

- Só não deu tempo de embrulhar – Shunsui nesse momento, puxa, pelo braço, uma garota não muito alta, mas também não muito baixa, morena, cabelos compridos e pretos, olhos verdes, com um kimono e um colar que ia até o umbigo, aproximadamente, com um amuleto com o desenho de uma águia. – Eu vim aqui apresentar sua nova tenente, Kaori Naegino. Não se preocupe, ela já está no nível de uma tenente, foi a Rukia que a indicou. Eu a colocaria para ser a tenente do meu esquadrão, mas eu não poderia abandonar a minha Nanao-chan. Por que a Nanao-chan é demais, a Nanao-chan é...

- Menos, por favor. – falam Kaori e Ukitake juntos, ambos olhando para Shunsui.

- Ninguém me entende. T.T – fala Shunsui, choramingando e vai embora.

- Já gostei de você, venha cá – Ukitake fala animado. – finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, eu tenho uma tenente.

Kiyone e Sentarou abrem a porta com os olhos O.O. – TENENTE?? – os dois falam juntos.

- E obrigado, se dependesse de mim, não conseguiria escolher entre esses dois.

- Hehe, obrigada Taichou. Bom... qual o meu primeiro serviço? – pergunta, fazendo a continência, com uma sorriso de orelha à orelha.

Ukitake também dá um sorriso de orelha à orelha, olha para ela e em seguida para os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Supõe-se que já entendeu né? – pergunta, olhando novamente para ela.

Ela olha para os papéis, respira fundo e responde:

- Sim, Taichou.

- Agora, por favor, me dê licença, vou me encontrar com a U... o Shunsui! – se corrige – hehe... para agradecê-lo.

Ela olha com dúvida, faz uma cara triste e começa a trabalhar.

- Ai ai... vamos lá.

**Não muito distante dali:**

Yamamoto, com o Tenente Choujirou, entram na sala de conferência do primeiro esquadrão, sentam-se e vêem que em cima da mesa está um embrulho.

- O que será isto? (o.O) – o Comandante abre o pacote, sob o olhar suspeito de Coujirou.

- Oooooohhhhhh!! O que é isto?

- É um rádio, Senhor.

- Isso não existia na minha época. (pensamento do tenente: ¬¬")

Yamamoto começa a mecher no aparelho e aperta o play...

Começa uma batida... e começa a tocar:

"ado aado, cada um no seu quadrado, ado aado, cada um no seu quadrado"

- Mas que palhaçada é essa? – grita o tenente – não se preocupe Senhor, eu mesmo me encarregarei de descobrir o culpado por isso... – quando o tenente olha, ele vê o comandante dançando: "Caubói no seu quadrado, caubói no seu quadrado"

- Mas hein?? O.O ³³³³³³³³ - o tenente fica, digamos, assustado com essa cena.

Renji, Ichigo e Hisagi que estavam vendo tudo, por trás da porta, se espantam e Ichigo grita para Renji:

- PORRA!! ERA PRA ELE NÃO GOSTAR!!

- EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELE TINHA ESSE LADO AFLORADO E ANIMADO MERDA, O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA?

Nesse momento, Yamamoto para de dançar, olha para a porta, e diz:

- Ahá!! Foram vocês né? – com um olhar sacana, apontando para eles.

- Gomen comandante!! Sabe o que é? Nós estávamos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito entediados, não tem nada para fazer aqui. – diz Hisagi, dando um salto para ficar na frente de Ichigo e Renji.

Yamamoto olha para o nada e casualmente, aponta:

- Por que vocês não fazem uma festa?

Os três (Renji, Ichigo e Hisagi) olham um pro outro.

- BOA! – diz Renji, todo empolgado. – mas aonde?

- O 13º esquadrão tem uma tenente nova, por que vocês não fazem uma festa de boas vindas pra ela?

- Ótimo – diz Hisagi – Faz tempo que não nos reunimos, só capitães e tenentes.

Renji e Ichigo se olham, os dois dão um "sorrisinho". – Deixam com a gente comandante! – os dois falam juntos.

Os três saem da sala de conferência do 1º esquadrão, e vão urgentemente avisar à todos sobre a festa que vai ocorrer, através das borboletas infernais. Depois disso, eles se sentam novamente na escada.

- Nós já chamamos todos os capitães e tenentes... como a Soul Society está sem 3 capitães, são só 23 pessoas, 25 contando com o Ichigo e Rukia. – diz Hisagi. – tem pouca gente, onde já se viu uma festa com menos de 30 pessoas?

- Eu arranjo mais gente. – Ichigo fala pensando em Karakura High School. Renji parece que lê seus pensamenos.

- Não tanta gente assim.

- Vamos chamar só os amigos: Orihime, Uryuu, Chad... e a Tatsuki!

Renji fica vermelho ao ouvir o último nome, Hisagi e Ichigo olham para ele.

- Por que você ficou todo vermelho Renji? – Ichigo pergunta, bem... intrigado.

- Agora sim que temos que chamar a Tatsuki!!

- Bom... temos que enviar os convites pro resto do povo. – Renji diz, sem graça e com um sorriso amarelo.

**NO DIA DA FESTA:**

No final da tarde, Ukitake vai à casa de Kaori, sua nova tenente. Ele bate na porta e ela abre.

- Taichou – fazendo a continência

- Você ainda não está pronta pra festa?

- Ai... eu... não sei se vou...

- Mas... organizaram a festa só pra você!

- É que... eu... não tenho nenhum vestido pra ir...

- Então, vamos comprar um!

- Eto.. Taichou...

- Isso é uma ordem!!

- Hai!

- Eu já sei aonde te levar.

Ele sai puxando Kaori, aí eles encontram Byakuya.

- Byakuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Como vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai? – Ukitake o cumprimenta alegremente – Essa aqui é minha nova tenente, Naegino. – fala a puxando mais para frente.

- Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. – Byakuya fala isso com o olhar mais desinteressado e frio do mundo pra ela e sai.

- Liga não! Ele é assim mesmo. – fala Ukitake com um belo sorriso e começa a andar, mas Kaori fica parada, pensando: "Que cara seboso, lindo, mas seboso. Não imaginava que ele era assim."

- Kaori, vamos! – grita Ukitake lá da frente já.

- Estou indo! – ela corre até onde ele está.

--

**tava + do q na hora do 13º esq. ter um tenente neh naum? no caso "uma tenente"**

**hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Faltava pouco tempo para a festa começar. Estava tudo pronto, preparado e bonitinho para uma coisa formal com poucas pessoas, apenas para a apresentação da nova tenente e nada mais. Já que ela era agora tenente do 13º esquadrão, eles acharam melhor que a festa ocorresse na casa do caitão dele, o Ukitake. Ichigo e Renji já estavam lá desde cedo, já que eles eram os organizadores da coisa.

Hisagi foi o primeiro a chegar, de terno e gravata. Ichigo já tinha se arrumado e Renji estava quase pronto.

- E aí? O pessoal já está chegando?

- Eu encontrei com o Kira e a Matsumoto no meio do caminho e eles falaram que já estavam vindo, os outros eu não sei.

- Ok!

- O Yamamoto disse que só participaria do início da festa, né? – pergunta Renji, saindo do banho enrolado na toalha.

- É, mas que estaria de olho em tudo que acontecesse depois.

- Aff...

Depois de um tempo, Yamamoto e Choujirou chegam, cumprimentam os três e se sentam em uma das mesas. Ichigo vai pra porta do local esperar o pessoal. Ele os vê de longe, aparentemente, todos os capitães e tenentes. Eles chegam, se aproximam, se falam, e tudo mais. Aí ele percebe que estão faltando Shunsui, Matsumoto, Kira, Ukitake e a nova tenente. "Bom... já que o Toushirou é o Taichou da Matsumoto, ele deve saber onde ela está." Ichigo pensa.

- Toushirou!

- Hitsugaya-taichou!

- Aonde estão a Matsumoto e os outros que estão faltando? – Ichigo pergunta, ignorando-o completamente.

- Matsumoto disse que viria daqui a pouco, tinha que resolver uma coisa com o Kira, que não sei o que é. Os outros eu não sei.

- Ah... vou ficar ali no portão esperando-os.

Ichigo não espera muito tempo no portão e avista 3 pessoas, aparentemente, Kira, Matsumoto e Shunsui. Eles se aproximam do portão e Ichigo repara que eles estão carregando muitas garrafas de sakê.

- Hellooooooooooooooooo!! – Matsumoto cumprimenta Ichigo alegremente, mas, meio enrolada com as garrafas.

- Que bebidas são essas?

- Você já viu alguma festa sem bebida?

- Mas capitão... o comandante...

- Ah! A gente se livra dele primeiro pra depois enchermos a cara.

- Não sei pra que tudo isso. Eu não bebo... – antes de terminar a frase, Kira é interrompido por Matsumoto.

- É o que? Você não bebe? Há! Sei... já vi você bêbado umas três vezes tá?

Kira fica todo vermelho.

- Hunf... é que eu... eu

- AH! Deixa pra lá!

- Onde podemos botar isso Kurosaki? – Shunsui pergunta, virando-se para Ichigo

- Esperem um pouco aí... – Ichigo vai correndo atrás de Renji.

Ele chega na sala e todos, com exceção do capitão Ukitake e sua nova tenente já estavam lá, conversando animadamente. Ele puxa Renji pra fora da sala, mas ninguém percebe, com exceção de Rukia, que vai atrás deles.

- O que houve? – Renji pergunta um pouco assustado e tudo que Ichigo faz é apontar para a porta para que Renji veja o problema.

- Eu disse que o velhote vinha e que não poderíamos ter bebida!! Isso é um negócio formal. – Renji fala, se voltando principalmente para Shunsui.

- Vamos embebeda-lo? – pergunta do nada Kira.

- Eu prefiro manda-lo... – antes Renji de terminar de falar, Matsumoto grita, não muito alto, obviamente.

- EI!! Pode ser uma boa idéia! Vamos fazer com que ele tome muito, mas muito sakê mesmo e quando ele já estiver caído, morto, praticamente, a gente começa a festa de verdade – e ela ainda completa – e aproveitamos e chamamos Yoruichi, Urahara... Orihime e os outros lá de Karakura já estão aqui?

- Devem estar chegando...

- Pode ser uma boa idéia isso... mas... como?

- Você vai concordar com a idéia DELA? – Ichigo fala, enfatizando o "dela" e quase batendo em Renji.

- É uma boa idéia sim... essa "festa" tá muito parada! Isso não é nem uma festa, isso tá parecendo mais uma reunião chata do conselho.

- Gente vamos entrar?

- Eu tenho um bom lugar pra guardar isso. – diz, do nada Rukia.

- Mas Hein?? Desde quando você está aqui? – Ichigo pergunta com os olhos arregalados e levando um susto.

- Desde sempre... você ainda não consegue perceber as reiatsus? Baka...

- Não precisa falar assim... T.T

- Sim! Vamos entrar! – Matsumoto fala com um sorriso e todos eles entram, menos Rukia, Shunsui e Kira que vão guardar as garrafas, mas eles vão logo depois também.

**NA SALA, ONDE OCORRE A "FESTA"**

- Vocês demoraram, o que houve? – pergunta Yamamoto, confuso.

- Nada de mais... bom... Ukitake e a nova tenente ainda não chegaram?

- Eles já estão vindo.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem. Primeiro, Ukitake aparece à porta.

- Boa tarde gente ! – cumprimenta, como sempre, alegremente. Nesse momento, todos fazem silêncio, para que ele possa falar. – Vim aqui apresentar-lhes a nova tenente do 13º esquadrão. Pode entrar. – Ukitake a chama para entrar e a puxa pelo braço, já que estava um pouco envergonhada. Ela entra e todos os olhares eram voltados para ela. Ela estava com um vestido completamente vermelho, que ia somente até a metade da coxa, não muito colado, mas também não muito largo, era transpassado nas costas, deixando-as um pouco à mostra e com algo preso ao pescoço, parecido com uma gargantilha, que praticamente segurava o vestido ao seu corpo. Tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo meio frouxo que fazia com que pequenas mechas de seu cabelo liso escorressem pelo seu rosto, um pouco corado, por causa de sua timidez. Usava um sapato com um salto médio um pouco fino.

- B-boa tarde, prazer, eu sou a Kaori Naegino.

- Essa é a nova...? – Renji nem termina de falar, ele fica com a boca aberta, babando.

- É!! – fala Rukia, tampando a boca dele.

- É... bom... Rukia. – Ichigo falava, se aproximando do ouvido de Rukia, mas sem desviar o olhar de Kaori. – Você não deveria chamar a atenção do Renji, mas sim dele. – fala apontando para Byakuya, que, além de babando, estava comendo-a com os olhos e a olhando como se ela estivesse nua.

- Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Rukia grita, partindo para cima de Byakuya e, claro, chamando a atenção de todos. – Tem um cisco no seu olho!

Enquanto Byakuya fica tentando tirar a Rukia de cima dele...:

- Você é bonita, seu vestido é lindo! – dia Nanao-chan, que estava perto. – Quem foi que fez?

Nesse momento, chega Uryuu, "naquela" pose, com o olhar 43 (44, 45...50... por aí vai... xD), ajeitando os óculos e diz:

- Fui eu! Ishida Uryuu. – (pausa de 2 segundos) – Peraí! Não desenhei esse vestido para ficar fechado!

- É, ta calor! Você vai ficar sufocada, tem que deixar aberto. – Ukitake diz, colocando as mãos no fecho, próximo ao pescoço.

- Não! – Kaori solta um grito, não muito alto, tentando impedir Ukitake de abrir o fecho.

Unohana olha para a porta, por causa do grito de Kaori, se levanta e vai direto para lá.

- Sr. Capitão, posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo? – com "aquele" olhar pra cima do Ukitake.

- Eu só estava tentando abrir o vestido dela, pra ficar do jeito que o Uryuu desenhou. – Ukitake fala com uma voz doce, calma e manhosa. Unohana acerta um tiro com o olhar em Uryuu.

- É verdade!! O vestido é pra ser usado aberto e... e... e...ela está o usando fechado! – ele fala toooooooooodo enrolado.

- Pra mim está bom desse jeito... eu... eu prefiro assim. – Kaori fala com uma voz tímida e baixinha.

- Então tudo bem! – Ukitake fala com o objetico de acabar logo com essa discução.

Chegam Orihime, Uryuu, Chad e Tatsuki.

A festa, de verdade, começa... Matsumoto e alguns outros vão lá pegar as bebidas que estavam escondidas num remoto lugar. A nova tenente estava se sentindo um pouco deslocada de tudo e de todos, resolveu se sentar perto de onde Rukia estava, já que se conheceram na época da escola, e eram amigas. Rukia estava com Ichigo, Tatsuki e Chad.

- Olá Kaori-san!

- Olá

- Sente-se, vou pegar alguma coisa pra você beber. – diz Rukia se levantando.

- Obrigada.

- E aí? Como é a vida de tenente?

- Ainda não pude viver muito dessa vida, porque comecei ontem, mas... pelo visto, vai ser... legal.

- Hehe - no momento, Rukia chega, trazendo um pouco de sakê para Kaori.

- Rukia, eu... não bebo álcool...

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez em tudo... experimente.

Eles começam a conversar, tudo e tal... até que Ukitake chama Kaori para apresenta-la à uns capitães que ainda não a conheciam. Tatsuki vai pegar alguma coisa pra comer lá naquele mesão cheio de comida e Renji se aproxima dela, começam a conversar e Renji a chama para sentar-se junto à ele. Chad se isola num canto, bebendo algo. Orihime vai andar por aí... distraidamente (como sempre xD) ela bate de frente com Uryuu, que derrama um pouco da bebida em sua roupa.

- Inoue-san! Perdoe-me!

- Tudo bem Ishida-kun! Depois é só botar pra lavar que sai! Hehe

- Se quiser, quando formos embora, você me dá sua blusa que eu lavo.

- Não, não precisa... sério...

- Bom... tudo bem então... vamos nos sentar?

- Eu to lá com o Ichigo e...

- Não, senta aqui comigo, o Ichigo ta com a Rukia.

- Ah... tudo bem então.

Enquanto tudo isso ocorre, Ukitake está andando e conversando com sua nova tenente.

- Você é muito tímida Naegino. – ela fica um pouco corada. – Viu? Só de falar isso, você já ficou vermelha.

- E...eu vou me soltar depois é que... eu to conhecendo todo mundo agora.

- Bom... vou confiar em você... – eles dão uma risadinha – Mas, enfim, ta gostando da festa?

- Estou, claro, o pessoal é bem bacana. O único problema é que não to me sentindo muito bem com esse sapato.

- Porque? Ele não é bonito?

- Não é isso, ele é lindo, mas... o salto é muito alto pra mim, eu sou meio desas... – ela nem termina de falar a frase, perde o equilíbrio e cai em cima de Byakuya, que com seus rápidos reflexos a segura antes que ela caia no chão, ficando um pouco inclinado sobre ela, com seus rostos muito próximos e o cabelo dele, tampando determinados rostos, ao som de "Corazón Partio".

- ...trada.

- Deu pra perceber. – Byakuya fala isso, passando o olhar dos olhos dela, pro decote, que com a queda, acabou abrindo.

Ela olha para o Byakuya e vê o que ele está olhando.

- Hey! O que você está olhando? – ela fala isso num tom de voz um pouco elevado e o empurra, mas ao empurrá-lo, ela cai no chão. Byakuya, volta à posição corpórea normal e responde:

- Eu não te devo satisfação do que eu olho ou deixo de olhar. – e sai, passando pelo Ukitake.

- O... que... aconteceu aqui? – Uki fala, olhando para a cena, mas depois olha pra Kaori. – Hey!! Ficou bem melhor assim - rindo e apontando pro decote.

Kaori, ainda no chão, mais do que estressada, grita:

- AI MEU DEUS!!

Ouvem-se trovões... e eis que surge **ELE**... Aizen Sousuke!! Com seus comparsas Gin e Tousen... isso ao som da música de "Psicose". Do lado de Gin, aparece Grimmjow, andando lentamente com... um rádio na mão, e Ulquiorra, sempre com sua serena face se aproxima e dá um stop no rádio (¬¬").

Nesse momento em que todos estão olhando, eis que surge, do nada, do meio do povo, Kira Izuru.

- Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! – correndo e gritando, com seus braços abertos e seus olhos azuis arregalados, brilhando e lacrimejando!

- Ahh!! – Gin dá um grito e se esconde atrás de Aizen. – SOCORRO! Aizen-sama!! – Aizen olha para Gin com uma cara de pena.

De repente, surge, do meio da multidão também, Matsumoto, que dá um soco em Kira que o faz voar longe.

- Gin! – Matsumoto corre para Gin.

- Bom... Gin... é a Matsumoto. – Aizen diz isso, dando uma cutucada no ombro de Gin.

- Ah tah! – Gin fala, saindo detrás de Aizen e indo ao encontro de Matsumoto.

- Aquele era o tenente do Gin? – pergunta Grimmjow para Aizen.

- Ele não foi pro Hueco Mundo à toa.

- A... A... A... Ai... A... AAAaa... POF - Hinamori gagueja ao tentar falar o nome de Aizen, mas desmaia de emoção ao rever seu amor platônico (assassino, psicopata, traidor e etc, mas pra ela, isso é relevante).

- O nome dele não é tão difícil assim. – Isane fala isso e a leva prum cantinho lá.

- Aizen!! – Hitsugaya fala, já empunhando a espada.

Aizen só dá aquele olhar 43. Grimmjow, já no rádio da festa, coloca o CD pra tocar a marcha imperial de "Star Wars", porém, o CD, arranhado, pula para a próxima música, que é "Macarena". No início da música:

- Eu gosto dessa música! – Aizen e Shunsui falam juntos. Os dois se olham. Os dois olham para os seus respectivos companheiros. E falam: - Ah! Vamos lá!! – e começa o trenzinho Macarena.

Kaori, no meio da pista de dança, olha para tudo aquilo, tipo: "Mas hein?! o.O". E aí, Shunsui, achando que ela está muito parada, a puxa para o trenzinho também.

**--**

**Completamente non-sense esse final, maaaas td beeiin... abaafa hehe xD**

**continuem lendo e dêem Reviews ;**


	3. Chapter 3

De repente, do meio do trenzinho, Ichigo grita:

- PERAÍ!! O que que a gente ta fazendo? – neste momento, todos olha para Ichigo. – E o que **ELE** – aponta para Aizen, no início do trenzinho. – está fazendo aqui?

- Uéééééééé... isso num é uma feeesta? – pergunta Hanatarou, com aquela cara de peixe morto dele.

- Isso aííííííííííí!! – diz Shunsui, pra variar, bêbado – Vamos curtir, esquecer os problemas... Hakuna Matata. – ele olha para o Gin. – Né Gin? Olha só! Ele ta até feliz. – Shunsui aponta para Gin que está com aquela cara boba e feliz e com o sorriso de orelha à orelha de sempre.

- Vamos continuar!! – grita Grimmjow e coloca uma música lá pro pessoal dançar, já que ele era o DJ.

Ichigo, com aquela gota enorme na cabeça (¬¬"), diz:

- Cara... eu não mereço isso. – e vai pro bar, beber um pouco.

Byakuya que estava no meio da pista, vendo toda esta situação constrangedora, decide se afastar da pista de dança, após o trenzinho passar em volta dele. Ao sair, ele passa por Kaori, que fica hipnotizada pelo seu olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo lindo, e ele, claro, também dá uma olhadinha nela, porém, mais discreto, já que Kaori fica babando e "viajando", até que alguém a puxa pra dançar também.

Quando Byakuya chega ao bar, Ichigo já estava bebendo no canto do bar, então Byakuya se senta na outra ponta.

Na pista de dança, depois do trenzinho, o povo lá, dançando, Soi Fong está abraçada com o bichinho de pelúcia da Yoruichi.

- Não tem ninguém que preste nessa festa... – ela pensa alto, distraída, e não percebe que Aizen está ao seu lado.

- Ah eh? – Aizen diz num tom de voz ameaçador. Ele sobe na mesa, dá um sinal para Grimmjow trocar de música... aí, Aizen começa a dançar e cantar (não no microfone, óbvio).

** O****h, you touch my tralala, **

_ (Oh, você tocou meu tralala)_

** Hum, my ding ding dong.**

_ (Hum, meu ding ding dong)_

Enquanto Aizen dança, ele vai tirando o sobretudo, de uma maneira extremamente sexy e lenta, fazendo com que quase todas as mulheres do local, se aproximassem. Nesse momento, Hinamori, acorda e a primeira coisa que ela vê é seu amado Taichou tirando a roupa dançando daquela maneira e... desmaia novamente, dessa vez saindo "litros" de sangue pelo nariz. Aizen lança um olhar 43 para Soi Fong, que diz:

- Não era pra você!! Era pra Yo... – nesse momento, antes de Soi terminar de falar, Yoruichi chega.

- Oi pessoal!!

Soi Fong larga o bichinho de pelúcia, tacando-o no chão e sai correndo, toda feliz, para se encontrar com Yoruichi. Subitamente, quando ela está quase perto de Yoruichi, Urahara chega, com o seu chapéu, leque e bengala e fica na frente dela. Soi, não vê a bengala na sua frente e tropeça, caindo com a cara no chão.

- Hehe Gomene. – responde Urahara, desligado como sempre. Yoruichi, percebendo o que iria acontecer à ela se Urahara não houvesse chegado, diz:

- Ai, Obrigada meu o que que é aquilo? O.O – ela se espanta ao ver Aizen fazendo um básico Streep Tease, desabotoando a blusa, novamente de uma maneira extremamente sexy, não se esquecendo do olhar 43.

E (quase) todas as mulheres, em frente à mesa, gritando e se descabelando feito umas malucas desesperadas. Então, Hisagi sobe na mesa também e começa a fazer Streep Tease, é aí que Yoruichi se espanta ainda mais ao ver que, entre as mulheres estava Kira (é isso mesmo), gritando para o Hisagi.

Uryuu e Orihime que, até então, estavam numa mesa conversando, olham para a cena, digamos, perplexos.

- Mas que baixaria... vamos Inoue-san – e a puxa prum cantinho mais afastado, um pouco mais escuro.

Urahara e Yoruichi estavam apenas bebendo algo, e conversando, beeeeeeeeeeeeeem próximos, Urahara fazendo uns pequenos carinhos no rosto de Yoruichi. Soi fong, apenas observava de longe, vermelha de raiva e ciúmes, apertando o bichinho de pelúcia.

Enquanto tudo isso ocorre, lá no bar:

Ichigo, meio porrado, começa a provocar Byakuya, sem perceber a noção do perigo.

- O que você está fazendo num bar sem uma garrafa do lado? – e Byakuya só fica escutando, com os olhos fechados. – Você é muito travado, até pra beber.

- Isso é um desafio? – Byakuya pergunta, ainda de olhos fechados.

- É! – Ichigo diz, colocando uma garrafa de 51 na frente dele, que só dá um sorrisinho. – vai encarar... cunhado?

- O que você acha? – Byakuya diz, com um olhar, tipo: "Você me paga. Mais pelo 'cunhado' do que qualquer outra coisa" e já pegando a garrafa, enchendo-o de 51 e virando.

Na pista de dança, quase toda a ala masculina em cima da mesa, tirando tudo e quase toda a ala feminina (Kira inclui-se nisso) na frente da mesa, gritando.

Kaori vendo as seguintes situações: um dos capitães fazendo Streep Tease, com outros caras... o de cabelo laranja, que não sabia direito quem era e o capitão Kuchiki enchendo a cara no bar... o tenente Renji e uma garota, que também não sabia quem era, se pegando num cantinho escuro, e praticamente no mesmo lugar, um outro casal no maior fogo, sendo que ela não fazia idéia de quem eram aqueles dois.

- Cara... essas são as verdadeiras personalidades dos capitães e tenentes? Aiai, Preciso de um ar... – e sai da festa, ficando na porta. Rukia a vê e decidi ir atrás dela, já que não estava gostando muito da situação também.

- Hey... Kaori-san...

- Rukia-san.

- O que houve? Não está gostando da festa?

- Olha... até to, mas... essas situações de todo mundo bebendo, o Streep, eu... não gosto muito.

- Entendo.

- E você? Por que saiu de lá?

- Eu vi você saindo e acabei ficando preocupada. E também, não gosto de quando meu irmão fica bebendo... principalmente com o Ichigo bebendo junto.

Na mesa do Streep, as coisas estavam começando a esquentar. Grimmjow, o DJ, para sacanear as mulheres, tira a música que estava tocando e coloca um funk... para ser mais exato, ele bota:

** Pra dançar créu, tem que ter disposição**

** Pra dançar créu tem que ter habilidade**

Os homens que estavam em cima da mesa param de dançar e vão saindo e colocando a roupa novamente, enquanto as mulheres vaiavam o Grimmjow.

Renji, que estava "dando uns pegas" na Tatsuki, a puxa pra cima da mesa pra dançar com ele, ela que estava meio porrada por causa da bebida e meio (ou completamente) desnorteada por causa da pegação, afinal, Renji beija muito bem e tem uma ótima pegada, aceita o convite e dança o "créu" com ele.

- Ran-chan! – Gin chama Matsumoto.

- Gin... – Matsumoto nem termina de falar e Gin lhe dá um beijo, apenas um selinho um pouco mais demorado.

- Vem cá! – ele sai puxando-a e a levando prum quarto.

Rukia, que estava um pouco afastada da porta da festa, conversando com Kaori, decide leva-la pra dentro da festa novamente.

- Vamos entrar, Kaori-san. – porém, antes delas verem como estava a situação da festa, elas escutam: "Créu créu créu créu créu..." e Rukia fica com medo do que Aizen poderia estar fazendo no momento e principalmente com AQUELA música.

- Etooo... – Kaori, definitivamente, não estava muito a fim de entrar.

- Não! Vamos ficar aqui mesmo!

--

**Eu simplesmentee ameeeeei (L) essa capitulo hehe **

**espero reviews ;**


	4. Chapter 4

E o povo lá, dançando, Aizen, que estava cansado, por causa de sua (bela e ótima) apresentação, se senta e vê que, ao seu lado esquerdo está Tousen, porém, do seu lado direito, não há ninguém

- Onde está o Gin?

Ao mesmo tempo, Hitsugaya, sentado atrás de Aizen (NA CADEIRA!!), sente falta de sua querida e amada tenente.

- Onde está a Matsumoto?

Aizen olha para Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya olha para Aizen. Os dois falam, ao mesmo tempo, percebendo a falta de inocência da situação:

- Ah! Esquece! – e eles dois, Hitsugaya e Aizen, começam a conversar. Tousen olha (mas hein? o.O) para aquilo um pouco, digamos, assustado ao ver Aizen-sama conversando, amigavelmente com o Capitão Hitsugaya.

Após o término da "bela" música créu, Renji (favelado) pede ao Grimmjow (outro favelado), outro funk, um que tenha tudo a ver com eles e começa a tocar:

**O que eu quero é ser feliz**

**Andar tranquilamente na favela**

**Onde eu nasci**

E começam a dançar novamente. De repente, do nada, SHINJI HIRAKO(!!) chega correndo e gritando, obviamente, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Oii, Shinji – Renji o cumprimenta, mas nem recebe uma resposta, já que ele estava correndo e não parou de correr. De repente, novamente, do nada, só se ouve um grito ecoando pelo ar, mais alto até do que a própria música:

- AVAIANA DE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!! – e uma sandália, sai voando (de onde?) e acerta o nosso querido e amado Renji, fazendo com que ele caia no chão, esborrachado. Todos olham pra cena e falam, ao mesmo tempo:

- Uii!!

- Eu conheço essa voz – diz Urahara. E entra, correndo também, ninguém menos que Sarugaki Hiyori, com a outra sandália na mão e indo na mesma direção que Shinji tinha ido, passando por Renji, caído no chão, mas sem dar a mínima à ele. Tatsuki, com a ajuda de Isane leva o coitado para a enfermaria do 4º esquadrão; porém, Isane volta sozinha, alegando que Tatsuki queria ficar cuidando do "enfermo" (vão ficar brincando de médico um pouquinho xD).

No lado de fora:

- Rukia-san... quem eram aqueles que entraram agora pouco correndo? – pergunta Kaori, já meio confusa, pois não agüentava mais ver tanta gente que não conhecia na festa que era para ela.

- Etoo... amigos "

- É? Você os conhece?

- Conheço.

- Ah! E por falar em pessoas que eu nunca vi, quem é aquela ruivinha e o magrelo de óculos que estavam, digamos, conversando juntos.

- A ruiva é Inoue Orihime e o garoto é Ishida Uryuu, são nossos amigos lá de Karakura.

- Nossos de quem?

- Ah! Meu, do Ichigo e do Renji

- Ah ta!

De repente, elas param de conversar e escutam a porta abrindo; Ukitake e Unohana saem, muito discretamente e para a surpresa das duas, vão direto para o quarto dele. Elas ficam, digamos, um pouco (um pouco?) surpresas e assustadas, não esperavam que o Captão Ukitake seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

- O que foi isso? O.O

- É melhor nem procurarmos saber.

Na festa, melhor dizendo, no bar:

Ichigo tomando todas e mais algumas, com Byakuya chegando bem perto do número de garrafas. Ichigo começa a zoa-lo e provoca-lo de novo (esse cara não tem amor à vida) aos berros, mas, como o funk estava tocando bem alto, abafava determinados gritos.

- EU SOU MAIS FORTE DO QUE VOCÊ!!

- Não fui eu que apanhei naquela luta, lembra? – Byakuya diz, lembrando-se da luta para salvar a Rukia, e também, tentando manter a postura.

- EU IA METER O CORO SE A GENTE CONTINUASSE!!

- Nem o nome da sua Zanpakutou você sabia...

- SABIA SIM!! E O QUE ISSO TEM A VER SEU FILHO DA PUTA!!

- Nada, mas isso não interfere no fato de que você é um inseto.

- UM INSETO QUE PEGOU A SUA IRMÃ!!

Byakuya fica P. da vida, mas se levanta discretamente, tentando não cair e vai saindo do bar.

- Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Não preciso ouvir "isso" – ele fala com o olhar mais desprezante para Ichigo, que se levanta e diz:

- PERAÍ! Agora eu vou resolver isso.

Ela vai até o DJ Grimmjow, tira o fone do ouvido dele (autista com o fone de ouvido xD) e pede uma música. Ele sobe na mesa, sob o olhar atento da mulherada e chama Byakuya para a "briga".

- A gente vai resolver essa parada de OUTRO jeito. – Ichi dá um sorriso safado e começa a desabotoar a blusa, ao som de:

**I'm too sexy for my love...**

_Sou muito sexy para meu amor_

**Too sexy for my love**

_muito sexy para meu amor_

**Love's going to leave me**

_O amor vai me abandonar_

Byakuya o olha com uma cara de espanto e Ichigo fala:

- Vamos lá, vamos ver quem elas preferem!

- Já que insiste... – e Byakuya, simplesmente sobe na mesa e começa a dançar sensualmente, desabotoando lentamente a blusa, não se esquencendo, lógico, do olhar 43 pra cima das mulheres, que, obvio, gritam e gritam muito!

Ichigo fica espantado ao ver o que Byakuya está fazendo, afinal, não é todo SÉCULO que vemos Byakuya fazendo um streep, mesmo estando bêbado.

Yoruichi, que estava "conversando" (leia-se: pegando) com o Urahara, para e olha para a seguinte cena: Byakuya-bou (!!) já com quase metade da blusa desabotoada, em cima da mesa, fazendo um streep com Kurosaki Ichigo (!!³³³³³³³³³³³³)

- Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso O.O

Urahara, que estava meio atordoado por causa da "conversa", olha para a mesma direção que ela e dá um pulo (literalmente) que faz até o chapéu cair!

- Mas heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein?? o.O

Soi Fong, que estava um pouco perto de Yoruichi, diz, baixinho, num tom de voz que somente ela pôde escutar

- Mas... que... que... nojo!! Esses homens não sossegam não??

Kira, também olha para a cena e de "susto" (vocês já sabem o que ele estava sentindo) desmaia, nos braços de Hisagi, que meio sem jeito, fala:

- Vou leva-lo para descansar, a emoção foi muita para um dia só. (porque será que eu acho que ele não vai descansar?)

Do lado de fora, Kaori e Rukia ouvem a música que está tocando e Kaori fala:

- Que ritmo legal! Vamos lá dançar, enfim uma música que preste.

- Não queira saber a letra. –Rukia fala, se esquivando de Kaori, que queria porque queria ir lá dançar. De pois de um tepo, Kaori finalmente convence Rukia. E elas entram na festa, dando de cara logo com **A** cena.

--

**Wooooowwwwww!! Streep do Bya-kun!! até eu mesma me surpreendi c(**

**Reviews ;**


	5. Chapter 5

- Ai

- Ai... – Kaori diz.

- Meu... – Rukia continua.

- DEUS!! – e as duas terminam a frase juntas.

Olhando para a cena, perplexas.

- O que é aquilo? O.O – Rukia grita com um sentimento que era mistura de raiva, ciúme e mais outras coisas. Kaori, com os olhos (bem) abertos, na direção de Byakuya, que já estava sem a blusa, enxergando somente à ele, ignorando Ichigo e todas as outras pessoas.

"Cara... ele é lindo" Kaori pensa "ele é tão... como as outras garotas dizem, gostoso... será que ele vai tirar tudo mesmo? Como ele foi parar ali? Será que ele faz isso sempre? Ele é tão... hipnotizante... tão... Hey!! Porque eu estou pensando nisso? Ele é um safado! Ficou olhando descaradamente para o meu decote. Eu não vou ficar dando a minha atenção pra ele... hunf... ele acha que vou ficar babando, que nem as outras... aff... tenho mais o que fazer!" ao terminar de pensar tudo isso em apenas 4 segundos, Kaori se dirige em direção à porta, com o intuito de sair, obviamente, porém, Rukia a puxa.

- Me ajudaa!! Por favor!! – Rukia pede e implora à Kaori, correndo em direção à mesa, ao ver que Byakuya já estava tirando o cinto e Ichigo abrindo o zíper da calça.

Perto da mesa, Kaori puxa Byakuya e consegue tira-lo de cima da mesa. Rukia puxa Ichigo, mas não consegue tira-lo de cima da mesa e é Ichigo que a puxa pra cima da mesa. Ela tenta dar um tapa nele, mas ele segura a sua mão. Com uma das mãos livre Ichigo a abraça, pela cintura e dá o maior beijão nela, em cima da mesa mesmo! O pessoal, que estava prestando muita atenção na cena, começa a zoar:

- Aeeeewww!!

- Que isso Ichigooo!!

- Nossaa!! Pegando a garota na frente do irmão dela!

Ao escutar demasiados barulhos, Byakuya e Kaori se viram e vêem que Ichigo e Rukia estão se beijando em cima da mesa. Byakuya, meio (?) bêbado e furioso tenta correr na direção de Ichigo para mata-lo, mas, como ele não está muito sóbrio, Kaori consegue puxá-lo e lava-lo pra fora da festa.

Após o beijo, ainda abraçados, Ichigo e Rukia, um pouco corada, continuam se olhando apaixonadamente, até que Rukia volta à realidade e delicadamente dá um empurra Ichigo de leve, que acaba caindo de nariz no chão (aaiii... meu nariz, como isso dói!!). Ichigo se levanta, gemendo de dor e com o nariz sangrando. Rukia, que já tinha descido da mesa o ajuda a se levantar e diz:

- Vamos cuidar disso.

Ichigo ia responde-la com algo bem, digamos, "sutil", porém...

- E cale essa sua (linda xD) boca. – e o puxa pra fora da festa.

Grimmjow, que havia diminuído a música, a fim de que todos escutassem a discussão e prestassem melhor atenção na cena (fofoqueeeeiiroooo), olhando assustado para a mesma. De repente, chega Hanatarou e calmamente, com sua passiva voz, cochicha algo no ouvido de Grimmjow, que olha pra ele meio encucado, dá um sorrisinho e grita pro povo:

- Vamos agitar isso daqui!! – e ele bota pra tocar, Nirvana... (Hanatarou pedindo Nirvana? O.O).

E a festa, rolando naturalmente. Urahara, que não se cansava de "conversar" com Yoruichi, de repente ouve uma voz conhecida ao fundo e gela!

- Tu num ta muito velho pra isso não?

Urahara vai se virando, vagarosamente, e toma um susto danado quando percebe que Hiyori está com uma de suas sandálias de pau na mão (aquela que, acidentalmente, acertou o Renji em cheio) e o chapéu cai novamente!

- Caramba, milagres acontecem duas vezes sim. – Yoruichi diz, coçando a cabeça e olhando pro chapéu. De pois ela olha para Hiyori e diz, animadamente. – Oii chibi!

Hiyori, P. da vida, responde, delicada como sempre:

- Quem você ta chamando de feijão que não cresceu?? (síndrome do Ed)

- Calma minha tenente linda e maravilhosa! Não precisa ficar assim! – Urahara diz com um pouco de... medo do que ela poderia fazer com uma arma perigosa e letal daquelas na mão.

- E além do mais, eu não disse nada disso! – Yoruichi diz, com uma cara de inocente.

- Foi você que começou. – Hiyroi retruca, como sempre, delicadamente. Olha para Urahara – E você cale essa boca!!

- Mas eu não disse nada...

- Mas pensou!!

- Você é telepata? – diz Urahara, meio lerdo e desligado, como sempre.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!! – foi a gota d'água para Hiyori, que se prepara para tacar a sandália na cabeça de Urahara, que tem a única idéia sensata (ou não) de toda a festa. Ele corre e puxa Yoruichi, que, no momento, está com uma cara tipo: "Fazer o que né?". Hiyori, apenas coloca a sandália no pé e vai curtir (ou pelo menos tentar) a festa.

Num outro ponto da festa, Aizen está sozinho (com Tousen, mas... bom... é! Ele ta sozinho), já que seu parceiro de conversa, Shirou-chan, não quis mais ficar na festa, alegando que estava muito sem vergonha e não queria se contaminar com esse tipo de coisa. Porém, como bom líder que é, não queria ir embora sem seus "irmãos", Gin e Tousen, e também sem seus "filhos", Grimmjow e Ulquiorra. Estava ele olhando pro nada (na verdade, pra mulherada dançando), quando de repente, uma singela e doce voz, tão doce quanto a de Kurt Cobain, lhe diz:

- Vem cá... tu num tinha fugido? – pergunta Shinji

- E você também não? – diz Aizen com sua voz calma e serena, sem tirar os olhos "do nada".

- Quem é, Aizen-sama? – seu guarda costas, Tousen, lhe pergunta.

- Ninguém de importante...

Shinji (outro favelado... MAIS UM??) se emputece!! Ele segura Aizen pela gola da camisa e grita, com uma voz bem amedrontadora, quase colocando sua máscara de Hollow.

- COMO ASSIM **EU** NÃO SOU IMPORTANTE?? EU FUI SEU CAPITÃO!! SEU MONGOL!!

- Ah é?... esqueci. – Aizen diz, pra variar, nem aí com a situação.

Shinji começa a xinga-lo de todos os nomes impróprios, possíveis, impossíveis, existentes ou não!! Tousen, com o intuito de proteger seu querido e amado Lord, se dirige à Shinji e diz:

- Quem você pensa que é para insultar Aizen-sama dessa maneira? Você é um... – Tousen é interrompido por Shinji.

- Tu num si mete, teu preto!!

**(genteee!! Essa fic não é racista!! O Shinji estressado é capaz de falar tudo!! xD)**

- Como é que é?? Agora tu vai ver!!

Shinji e Tousen começam a brigar lá no meio da festa.

--

**Que reencontro liindooooo!!**

**vlw genteeeee!! obrigada pelos reviews!! ;**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaori, segurando Byakuya e o arrastando pra fora da festa, e ele tentando voltar lá para matar o Ichigo

Kaori, segurando Byakuya e o arrastando pra fora da festa, e ele tentando voltar lá para matar o Ichigo.

- Me solta! Eu tenho que matá-lo! Aquele verme maldito!

- Que mane mata-lo o queee!! Você tem é que tomar uma banho e um café bem forte pra curar essa bebedeira. Onde já se viu uma cara da sua idade, bebendo daquele jeito e fazendo o que você fez que nem um adolescente.

- Onde já se viu deixar minha irmã com um sujeito daqueles, isso sim!

- Ah! Fala sério! Deixa-a ser feliz! Alguém da família tem que ser né?

- Você sabe alguma coisa da minha família por acaso?! Quem é você pra falar assim?

- Posso não ser ninguém, mas pelo menos não sou eu que estou nesse estado. – ela fala, olhando Byakuya de baixo à cima.

Eles ficam em silêncio e se encarando, melhor dizendo, ela encarando ele, já que, nas condições em que ele estava, não seria capaz de encarar nem uma árvore, quanto mais uma pessoa, mesmo estando à sua frente. Byakuya tenta se apoiar sozinho, mas acaba caindo. Porém, antes de se esburrachar no chão, Kaori a segura e... os dois caem juntos, ela em cima dele. Eles ficam se olhando durante poucos segundos, até que ela, rapidamente, sai de cima dele, se sentando no chão, envergonhada. Ele, agora também sentado, lhe diz.

- Eu não pedi pra me ajudar.

- Ta, mas se eu não tivesse o ajudado, você teria caído.

- Pelo menos me deixasse cair sozinho. – Byakuya diz, se levantando.

- Mas por que é que tudo com você tem que ser sozinho? – Kaori pergunta para Byakuya, se levantando também.

Byakuya, de costas pra ela, tem um breve momento de reflexão, se vira novamente, a olha de frente e diz:

- Com uma companhia que nem você é melhor ficar sozinho.

- Você fala desse jeito com uma pessoa que ta te ajudando? – Kaori começa a ficar um pouco nervosa, mas não a ponto de gritar, ela continua falando com um tom normal de voz. – É por isso que ninguém quer ficar perto de você.

- Porque você não vai embora então? – Byakuya pergunta um pouco nervoso também.

- Você quer mesmo isso? Então ta! Tchau! – e ela anda em direção à porta da festa, fazendo birra, toda estressada, com o intuito de ir pra lá novamente, mas ela não vai, ela para no meio do caminho.

Byakuya fica pensando e refletindo sobre o que ela disse, enquanto começa a se lembrar de alguns fatos ocorridos no passado de sua vida.

"Sozinho... é... agora eu posso estar sozinho, mas ela está errada, não foi sempre assim... eu tive a Hisana e foi o melhor momento de toda a minha vida"

- mas eu a deixei ir embora. - ele começa a desabafar com ele mesmo, mas não percebe que ela ainda está lá. Ele volta a pensar: "e ela me deixou a Rukia, confiou em mim, mas quando ela precisou, eu não fiz nada" – eu a traí – "se não fosse por mim, talvez ela estivesse viva, as duas estivessem juntas" – e felizes – "mas eu apareci... eu a obriguei a ficar comigo" – e traí minha família também – "aí chega aquele pirralho, todo cheio de si" – ele não era nada, mas mesmo assim, foi melhor do que eu – "foi ele que salvou a Rukia e não eu". Aí ele começa a gritar:

- AQUELA ESPADA DEVIA TER ME MATADO!! – diz ele, sem lembrando quando ele defendeu a Rukia de ser morta pelo Gin – ASSIM EU TALVEZ PUDESSE ESTAR MELHOR! TODOS ESTARIM MELHOR SEM MIM! EU NÃO ESTARIA AQUI, GRITANDO PRO NADA!

Ele para de gritar e dá um soco no chão, com toda a força que possuía.

- Isso é ridículo – diz, ajoelhado.

- Você é que é ridículo! – Kaori se pronuncia, mostrando que ainda está ali. – Não tem coragem de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Nem pedir perdão você consegue, nem pra quem você ama! Qual foi a última vez que você disse "eu te amo"?. – ele dois fazem um silêncio melancólico. – Você não é um homem. – ela vai andando, calmamente até ele, que está de costas e ajoelhado no chão, a fim de olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Sua esposa teria vergonha de você... – ela dá mais um passo e fica na frente dele, que continua ajoelhado, sem mover um músculo sequer e ela estranha sua falta de reação. Até que algo chama a sua atenção. Kaori percebe que algo está caindo do rosto dele. "Mas o que é isto?" ela se pergunta e é aí que ela se toca que é uma lágrima.

Byakuya está chorando!!

Ela se congela. Chegando perto dele, ela se ajoelha e faz a única coisa que poderia fazer: ela o abraça. Byakuya, com a cabeça no ombro dela, se deixa levar pelo sentimento de tristeza e começa a despejar suas lágrimas copiosamente.

Ao fundo, se escuta a música da festa:

**Solidão quem pode evitar, te encontro em fim...**

**Meu coração é singular, sonha e deságua dentro de mim**

**Amanhã, devagar, me diz como voltar lá**

**(Catedral - Renato Russo)**

--

**o + curto de todos!! Bya-kun chorandooo!! OMG!! hehe**

** espero que tenham gostado e Reviwes tbm, comentando **

**;**


	7. Chapter 7

Byakuya acorda com o agradabilíssimo som de uma doce voz feminina

Byakuya acorda com o agradabilíssimo som de uma doce voz feminina... xingando.

- MAS QUE MERDA!! SHINJI SEU DESGRAÇADO!! VOLTA AQUII!!

Ele abre os olhos, olha em volta, procurando a dona dessa voz e percebe que está em um quarto, pra ser mais exato, um quarto que não é dele. Ele sem senta numa cama que não é dele. E coloca a mão na cabeça (essa sim, é dele xD), fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Eu não acredito que bebi tanto. – ele faz uma pausa – eu não acredito que eu bebi!

Ele continua a vasculhar o quarto, com os olhos, olhando tudo em volta, até que ele olha para ele mesmo e percebe que está sem camisa. Ele começa a levantar temerosamente a coberta, com medo do que possa (ou não) encontrar. Felizmente, pra ele, ele vê que está de cueca e dá um suspiro de alívio. Ele olha pro roupão que está ao seu lado, na cama, que era de casal e pergunta pra si mesmo:

- Como foi que eu cheguei aqui?

- Como assim, você chegou aqui? – Kaori diz, abrindo a porta. – Eu tive que carregar, ou melhor, arrastar você até aqui. E você é pesado – diz, apontando pra ele com uma das mãos. – Meus braços estão doendo até agora. – diz, apontando pra um dos braços que estava segurando uma bandeja. Ela dá um sorrisinho e lhe diz: - Bom dia, Bya-chan.

Surge uma gota (¬¬") enorme na cabeça de Byakuya, que pensa: "Cara... mais uma pra me dar um apelido ridículo". Ela se aproxima dele e coloca a bandeja no colo dele e é só aí que ele percebe que ela está só de roupão. Pra colocar a bandeja em seu colo, ela se inclina um pouco sobre ele, que inicialmente olha para seu rosto, mas vai descendo o olhar e para (adivinhem) no decote da abertura do roupão, porém, dessa vez, sem querer. Kaori (autista) estava distraída, olhando pro nada e só de pois de um tempo que ela percebe pra onde Byakuya está olhando e se estressa um pouquinho (?).

- Heeeeeeeeeeeey! De novo não dá! – diz saindo de perto dele e fechando o roupão.

- Como se a culpa fosse minha.

Ele para de falar por um momento e analisa a situação em que ambos se encontravam.

- Peraí! – ele diz – você está de roupão – apontando pra ela – e eu... – apontando pra ele e fala, enfatizando a primeira frase: - O que eu fiz? – ainda apontando pra ele – O que você fez? – apontando novamente pra ela – O QUE NÓS FIZEMOS?? – grita, mais vermelho que um tomate e colocando as mãos na cabeça. Kaori se espanta, pensa: "Mas heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein?"

- Bom... – Kaori diz, com uma gota (¬¬") – Em primeiro lugar, você apagou! Dormiu que nem uma pedra... uma bem barulhenta, mas abafa! – ele a olha com uma cara de poucos amigos – hehe brincadeirinha. Segundo, eu dormir aqui! – ela diz apontando pra um colchão que estava no chão, ao lado da cama. – e fiz o café pra você. E terceiro!! Eu e você não fizemos ABSOLUTAMENTE N-A-D-A!!

"Ufa..." pensa Byakuya

- Agora, se você me der licença. – Kaori diz, saindo do quarto – tenho que ajudar a organizar o resto da festa – diz casualmente.

- Como assim, "o resto da festa"? – Byakuya pergunta, intrigado com o fato de a festa não ter terminado ainda.

- Ahn... de pois você vê... agora, se eu fosse você eu ia tomar um belo dum banho frio pra tirar essa cara de sono e de ressaca.

Antes dela sair, Byakuya se lembra do acontecido da noite anterior e pergunta:

- REALMENTE não houve nada de mais ontem?

Kaori se vira séria e de pois dá um meigo sorriso e diz:

- Não houve nada, não precisa se preocupar, ta?

Ele entende o recado e... dá um sorriso de canto pra ela. Kaori fica levemente vermelha e calmamente se retira.

**NA FESTA:**

Renji, nervoso, carregando uma caixa de cerveja, grita:

- Merda!! Cadê o desgraçado do Ichigo?

Tatsuki, ao seu lado, com um pacote de copos descartáveis na mão, diz:

- Calma Renji... tsc... ah... pensei que você fosse acordar beeeem mais disposto. – com um sorriso colgate e com uma voz meiga e kawaii.

Renji, neste momento, fica mais vermelho do que o próprio cabelo, então muda o assunto e pergunta:

- Que seja; cadê o DJ?

Chega Grimmjow, com OUTRO rádio na mão, já que o anterior fora confiscado por Ulquiorra, e também com três companhias (mulheres) diferentes.

- Desculpa pow... eu tava "ocupado".

- Sei... – diz Renji

Grimmjow coloca o rádio numa mesa e o liga e começa a tocar:

**Hoje é sexta feira**

**Dia de cerveja**

Hanatarou, perto dele, indaga:

- Uéééééééé?? Hoje não é domingo?

Grimmjow dá um "pedala robinho" nele e diz: - Cala a boca, animal!

Enquanto o pessoal (favelado) estava preparando a segunda parte da festa, que seria um incrível... churrasco (!!... mas heein?), Ichigo sai de um dos quartos, com a mão na cabeça e uma cara de porre desgraçada, enquanto Rukia sai pela mesma porta atrás dele, chamando a atenção de certas pessoas.

Renji chega praticamente voando pra cima de Ichigo e diz, um pouco alterado:

- Seu filho a mãe!! Eu aqui precisando de ajuda e você no quarto com a Rukia. – aí que cai a ficha dele e começa a gritar – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A RUKIA??

- Puta merda!! Minha cabeça! Para de gritar o retardado! -Ichigo reclama.

- E aliás... – Rukia se pronuncia – não fizemos nada que te interesse.

- É o que?? Rukia!! Eu to tentando te proteger!

Tatsuki, puxando Renji pelo cabelo, diz:

- Deixa eles... – "antes que sobre pra mim" ela pensa o arrastando dali.

- Pode-se saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Byakuya sai do quarto com a mesma roupa da festa da noite anterior, porém, um pouco (?) suja. Kaori, que estava ajudando a arrumar a mesa, de camiseta e short e de cabelo solto, diz:

- Bya-chan!! Finalmente você saiu do quarto. – ao falar isso, Byakuya fica mais vermelho do que o carro do bombeiro. Ichigo ouve aquilo e fala:

- Epaa!! Que isso Byakuya!! Você levou o desafio a sério mesmo, hein?

Kaori, sem saber onde enfiar a cara, tenta se explicar:

- Não é nada disso!! Rukia, me ajuda! – ela olha para Rukia com uma cara de desesperada, pois todos os presentes já estavam zoando a situação. Rukia, paralizada e com cara de assustada, diz:

- Meu... meu... meu nii-sama... com... com... vocêêêêê??

Kaori, mais que depressa, responde:

- RUKIA! Até você?

Byakuya fica vermelho e Ichigo, claro, não podia perder uma oportunidade dessas e começa a zoa-lo.

- hummm... capitão, não sabia que o senhor fazia essas coisas hehe "

E Byakuya não responde nada, apenas fica de olho fechado. Yourichi sai do quarto com um Urahara muuuuuito sorridente atrás.

- Byakuya – bou? Não foi isso que eu te ensinei. – falando com um sorriso sacana.

Byakuya, envergonhado, diz:

- Nem você me defende?

- Muito menos eu! Pensei que te conhecia, mas depois de ontem... hahahaha xD – e Yoruichi cai na gargalhada. Renji se intromete na confusão.

- Peraí gente! O capitão não é disso, né Rukia?

- E... e... é!

Enquanto a discussão rolava, com o churrasqueiro (Renji) participando dela, Hanatarou olha para as carnes na churrasqueira e depois olha pro povo e faz um doce comentário, com sua bela e doce voz:

- Genteeeeee... essa carne era pra ficar preta desse jeito?

Todos olham pra carne e, com exceção de Byakuya, dão um grito colossal:

- RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

- Graças à Deus! – diz Kaori, aliviada, já que aquela maldita discussão teve um fim.

"Que bom que a carne queimou" – pensa Byakuya, que se trata logo de retirar-se do local e se isola num canto, afastado da confusão.

Algum tempo depois, com uma nova carne na churrasqueira (xD), Uryuu sai com Orihime de um dos quartos.

- Aaaahhh... bem que eu tava desconfiando! – diz Ichigo que, por um acaso muito grande adora tirar um sarro da cara dos outros xD – os dois, Uryuu e Orihime ficam vermelhos, mas Orihime se esquece logo e sai pra passear pelo quintal, enquanto Uryuu fica tentando convencer Ichigo a não espalhar a "novidade". De repente, Orihime grita:

- Awwwnnnn... que Kawaii - apontando pra um banco, que estava atrás de uma árvore, chamado a atenção de todos.

- O que houve, Hime-chan? – Uryuu pergunta.

- Até as crianças se entendem aqui.

Ichigo encucado (fofoqueiro), vai ver o que é e quando ele percebe do que se trata dá um belo berro.

- MINHA IRMÃ?? COM ELE??

Hitsugaya e Karin (o tal casal fofo) acordam e Hitsugaya pergunta, ainda sonolento.

- Heyy... aonde é o fogo?

- Ta ali na churrasqueira, olha. – Hanatarou fala, apontando para o tal local de onde vinha o fogo, ou seja, a churrasqueira.

Todos caem pra trás, por causa da singela idiotice dita por Hanatarou.

- Que seja!! – diz Ichigo, se levantando. – Mas o que você está fazendo com a **MINHA IRMÃ**? E Karin, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ué. – diz Karin, com uma voz indiferente – tava sem nada pra fazer em casa, a Yuzu num tava lá e o velho tava dormindo. Então, ele veio, me chamou pra sair, aí eu fui.

- O QUEEEE??

Ichigo começa a xingar Hitsugaya com os palavrões mais sujos e feios imagináveis, até que Byakuya entra no meio da discussão (ou melhor, do palavreado de Ichigo, já que Hitsugaya não tava nem aí pro que ele falava).

- Vcê não pode falar nada, já que você ta fazendo a mesma coisa. – Byakuya diz, se dirigindo diretamente à Ichigo.

- Ora seu... – antes de Ichigo responder qualquer coisa, eles escutam um barulho. Todos param de falar e o silêncio reina, dando pra escutar somente o barulho dos vento. E do nada, se ouve uma voz:

- Kenc-han! O Ichi ta ali olha!!

Eles vêem apenas Yachiru (liindaaaa!! Te amo!!) apontando para Ichigo, em cima do ombro de Zaraki Kenpachi, já com a espada empunhada, apontando para Ichigo, com o sorriso macabro.

- Vamos lutar?

Chegam Yumichika e Ikakku, por trás de Zaraki (não pensem besteira!! xD) e Yumichika fala, com sua voz sebosa de sempre.

- Mal chegou e já quer lutar?

- Esquece. – Ikakku fala com a sua cara de carranca de sempre e dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Yumichika. Ichigo dá um pulo pra trás e todos olham para Zaraki.

- Hoje eu acabo com você!!

- Não! Quem vai acabar com ele sou eu! – se mete Byakuya – eu tenho mais motivos do que você!

Hitsugaya, que estava somente olhando pra tudo aquilo, diz:

- Isso!! Mata ele logo que eu fico livre!

- Heeyy!! – diz Karin – ele é meu irmão, sabia?

- Não posso fazer nada!

Aí Byakuya, Zaraki, Ichigo e Hitsugaya começam a discutir, escandalosamente e o resto da festa, pretando atenção em tudo, obviamente. De repente se escuta um grito, vindo de um dos quartos.

- GENTE!!

Todos olham para a porta do determinado quarto e vêem que é Ukitake, de roupão.

- Pra que essa barulheira toda a essa hora da manhã?

Antes de alguém responder alguma coisa, alguém o puxa pra dentro do quarto de novo, dizendo:

- Deixa que eles se entendem!

- Tudo bem Retsu-chan – responde, docemente, Ukitake, com uma carinha (muito) feliz de "fazer o que?". Todos ficam impressionados, sem fazer nenhum tipo de barulho, até que Yachiru diz:

- Aaahhh!! Uki-chan e Retsu-chan tão namorando!!.

A fala dela quebra o clima e mais do que rapidamente, Zaraki volta aos seu afazeres, se virando novamente para Ihigo, porém...

- Bom, voltando... cadê ele?

- Ta ali Kenc-han!! Ichi ta fugindo! – diz Yachiru, apontado para Ichigo correndo. E Zaraki sai correndo atrás de Ichigo.

- Volta aqui!

Kaori, olhando para a cena, percebe que não conhece as pessoas que haviam chegado a pouco, se aproxima e pergunta pra um deles:

- Ué... vocês não estavam na festa ontem.

- Sabe o que é? – Ikakku explica – nós estávamos em uma missão lá no mundo real e também, quando nós estávamos vindo pra festa a tenente resolveu nos indicar o caminho então...

- A gente se perdeu. – Yumichika termina a explicação.

- Ah! Ainda tem o resto da festa! – diz Grimmjow, ligando o rádio novamente e colocando no volume máximo.

- Pessoaaaaaaaaaal!! A comida ta na mesa! Hora de tirar a barriga da miséria!

- Aeewww!!

- Uhuulll

(o pessoal estava com muita fome)

Ouvindo que a comida estava pronta, os casais foram saindo dos quartos, um (casal) de cada vez. Os primeiros que saem são Ukitake e Unohana, com uma cara de felicidade interminável e o pessoal começa a cantar "Aleluia". Chegam Shinji, com vários curativos no rosto e um galo enorme na cabeça, e Hiyori, como sempre com a magnífica sandália de madeira na mão, causando arrepios em Urahara, que quase deixa cair a comida. Chegam Aizen, o "harém" e Tousen, de vela, também com vários machucados, graças ao pequeno desentendimento com Shinji na noite anterior. Logo, chegam, Gin, com um sorriso maior do que o normal (é possível?) e Matsumoto, alegre, como sempre e os dois falam juntos.

- Ohayoo!! – como não é novidae pra ninguém os dois estarem juntos, todos cumprimentam normalmente e voltam a comer. Até que Tousen pergunta:

- Que cara é essa Gin?

- Ah, é que eu tava... AAAHHHNNNN??

Todos olham para Tousen, claro, muito, digamos, assustados. Com Aizen não seria diferente. Ele se assusta muito, tanto que até para de tomar seu copinho de cerveja. Kaori, que estava comendo ao lado de Rukia, pergunta:

- Mas ele não é cego?

- Releva... ¬¬" – diz Rukia. Byakuya, que estava ao seu lado, pensa: "Eu acho melhor sair daqui, pode ser contagioso".

Grimmjow, que já tinha terminado de comer, fala:

- Aí galera! A pista ta armada! Vamos dançar!

Aí, do nada, Hisagi chega, gritando, com um sorriso estampado.

- Espera aí! Ta faltando a gente!

- E aí Hisagi! A gente quem? – Ikakku pergunta

- Bom... – Hisagi ia falar, só que, aparece todo alegre e saltitante, do seu lado, Kira!!

- "A gente" nós ué!! Ohayo!

Todos olham espantados e nisso chega Shunsui, com uma garrafa de sakê na mão e Nanao-chan do seu lado tentando, em vão, ler seu livro.

- Fazem um par bonito né, Nanao-chan? – ele pergunta.

- Não vou nem comentar. – Nanao responde, abaixando o rosto e ajeitando o óculos.

- Quanto mais bebe, pior fica. – Mayuri chega, sarcástico, como sempre.

Byakuya, que também não vai com a cara do Mayuri, pergunta:

- Alguém lhe convidou?

- Na verdade sim. – Mayuri responde e Byakuya olha para Renji que está de cabeça baixa e sem graça.

- É. Convidei sim, mas ele não veio ontem...

- Vim sim.

- Que? – todos perguntam.

- Meu mestre não usa sempre essas roupas. – Nemu fala pela primeira vez.

Todos: "Mas heeeein?"

Ikakku diz para Yumichika:

- Deve ter "vazado" antes.

- literalmente hahahaha. – os dois começam a rir sob o olhar fuzilante do capitão do 12º esquadrão.

Nesse momento, Grimmjow desliga o rádio para trocar de CD e no momento de silêncio, todos eles ouvem uma outra canção ao fundo.

**No you don't know what it's like**

_( Não, você não sabe como é isso) _

**When nothing feels all right**

**(**_Quando nada parece certo)_

Todos param e ficam prestando atenção.

- Conheço essa música – diz Hanatarou.

**You don't know what it's like**

_(Você não sabe como é) _

**To be like me...**

_(Ser como eu)_

Imediatamente, mais do que depressa, todos (os fofoqueiros) correm para procurar de onde vem a bendita música, indo parar em um dos quartos (o último! Lá no fundão!) aonde está Ulquiorra, com o rádio que ele confiscou de Grimmjow, cantando a plenos pulmões:

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE!!**

Aizen balança a cabeça e a abaixa, com uma das mãos apoiadas sobre ela e diz:

- Aonde foi que eu errei?

**- **Sei como você se sente... – diz Yoruichi, consolando-o e olhando para Byakuya.

Eles fecham a porta do quarto, aonde estava Ulquiorra, dançando e cantando fazendo o desodorante de microfone. Passado o "susto" com Ulquiorra, muitos estão na pista improvisada com as mesas por Renji e Grimmjow, enquanto a do churrasco está praticamente vazia. Shunsui, decepcionado, fala para a sua querida tenente:

- Aii, Nanao-chan! As meninas estão dançando (bem... quase todas) por que você não desgruda desse livro? Você bem que podia fazer uma surpresa pra mim. – ele diz, sacana.

Nanao dá um sorriso de canto e responde.

- Já que insiste – ela joga o livro pro canto, fala algo pra Grimmjow, que dá seu maio sorriso safado e grita:

- Aeww galeraa!! AGORA É A VEZ DA MULHERADA!!

Nanao sobe na mesa e começa a desamarrar laço do kimono, dançando sem sualmente, ao som de "Buttons" (The Pussycat Dolls), sob o olhar abastado de Shunsui. Yoruichi e Matsumoto vão na onda e sobem na mesa tbm, começam a tirar a roupa dançando. Claro, seus respectivos companheiros não ficaram nada tristes com a performance. Antes da música acabar, Nanao tira a última parte de sua roupa, revelando que... está de maiô!! Assim como as outras, que estavam de biquíni. Shunsui chora de desgosto (ou alívio) pela brincadeira de Nanao. As meninas continuam na pista, dançando e algumas outras sobem também.

Kaori estava olhando abobalhada, quando Matsumoto tenta puxa-la.

- Vamos lá! Você precisa ser "batizada"!

- Vo... vo... você quer que eu tira alguma coisa? – diz Kaori, mais do que vermelha. Rukia, do lado dela, diz:

- Que mane tirar o que!! Vamos lá, só dançar! Ou ta com medo?

Kaori olha discretamente para Byakuya e diz:

- Se é assim, vamos lá!

Ao ver Kaori daçando animada, com as outras meninas, Byakuya pensa: "Ela é tímida e mesmo assim conquista as pessoas... vamos ver como ela se sai nesse 'emprego'". Ele fica meio "grilado" ao vê-la com Ikakku, mas sorri e vai embora.

Ichigo, que tinha acabado de chegar, suando em bicas por ter corrido muito de Zaraki, tira Rukia para dançar.

- Que nojo!! – grita Rukia ao ver Ichigo todo suado quase a abraçando – Sai de perto!

- Nossa que consideração! – Ichigo diz com uma voz meio, tristinha. – Depois de eu ter corrido tanto só pra voltar pra você.

Rukia acha isso super fofo (e quem não acharia?) e diz:

- Ah! Quer saber? Desisto. – e vai dançar com ele.

Kaori olha pro lado e percebe que Byakuya não está mais lá. Ela fica meio decepcionada, mas muda sua expressão para espanto, quando percebe que estavam todos dançando, animadamente:

**Ado, aado, cada um no seu quadrado**

**Ado, aado, cada um no seu quadrado**

**FIM**

**--**

**qi emoção T.T... hehe espero q tenham gostado pessoal!**

**e aguardem (anciosamente) o epílogo!! ;**

**espero + e + reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPÍLOGO:**

Byakuya, andando calmamente por Sereitei, após mais uma longa e chata reunião dos capitães,

Byakuya, andando calmamente por Sereitei, após mais uma longa e chata reunião dos capitães, já que não há nada de muito importante para fazer no momento, se senta num banco e começa a pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu com ele naquela festa, que ocorrera há uma semana atrás. Ele reflete em como a Kaori, a nova tenente do 13º esquadrão, havia lhe ajudado. Odiava ter que admitir, mas ele estava agradecido por ela tê-lo ajudado em um momento daqueles, e queria, mais deveria do que queria agradecer a ela.

Byakuya estava procurando por Kaori, mas não conseguia encontra-la, então resolver ir à sua sala perguntar à Renji, já que era o mais próximo que estava dele, se a havia visto.

Byakuya, como capitão e também por ser a sua sala, não bate na porta antes de abri-la, a abre direto. Quando abre ele se depara com a seguinte cena:

Tatsuki sentada na mesa do escritório de Byakuya, com Renji encaixado entre as pernas dela, passando a mão por debaixo de sua saia e se beijando literalmente colados um ao outro.

- Aham... - Byakuya se pronuncia

- Capitão! - Renji se assusta e imediatamente se desgruda de Tatsuki, que sai de cima da mesa. - Desde quando o Senhor está aqui?

- Desde sempre... - responde Byakuya com uma voz indiferente.

- O quee? Então o Senhor viu... - Renji nem terminar de perguntar e Byakuya lhe interrompe

- Isso foi uma piada, seu idiota.

- Ah tá... MAIS UMA PIADA VINDA DO SENHOR?

- Esquece isso... - diz Byakuya pensando "Ainda bem que eu o interrompi antes dele perguntar se eu vi o que eles dois estavam fazendo"

- Bem... algum de vocês viu a Kaori?

Renji e Tatsuki ficam com uma cara de assustados, já que o Capitão Byakuya estava chamando a tenente do outro esquadrão pelo nome.

- Ela tá lá na sala do Capitão Ukitake.

Byakuya não tinha percebido, mas Rukia estava atrás dele. E ele só ouve um suspiro.

- Nii-sama... você... Nii.

Byakuya não espera ela terminar de falar e sai do local, deixando Renji, Rukia e Tatsuki com cara de bobos e assustados.

--

Kaori chega feliz e contente para + um dia de trabalho. Depois de toda confusão na festa de boas vindas, até q ela se sente bem +a vontade, agora q conhece REALMENTE seus colegas de trabalho.

Ela chega cumprimentando a todos com um sorriso, e entra no escritório do capitão ukitake. Este estava de pé, e não ouviu a garota chegar:

- ohayoooou taicho!

- aaaaaaaaah! – se assusta Ukitake – q susto KaKa-chan!

Ela,com veia saltando, fala – por favor taicho, já num dá pra me chamar normalmente não?

- ah! Por que? É um apelido fofo, combina com você! – ele dá seu sempre simpático sorriso

Ela com uma gota pensa "melhor não contrariar"

- ¬¬' mas enfim...então,qual meu 1º trabalho hoje? Não me diga q são +papéis pelo amor de DEUS!! – ela praticamente implora a ele.

- ah, desculpa Naegino, também num gosto nem um pouco disso...mas já estão acabando, prometo nunca + acumula-los dessa forma,ok?

-sem problema taicho, é só q é muito entediante, eu queria estar lá fora, caçando hollows! – ela fica com um brilho corajoso no olhar que faz Ukitake rir.

- hehehe. claro Naegino, você é cheia de disposição! Mas por enquanto faça isso pro mim... q eu vou dar um pulinho na Re... no Shunsui! – ele tenta se corrigir, em vão.

- Eto... taicho! Não precisa disfarçar não! Já conheço essa história! – Kaori dah um sorriso maroto pra ele, que responde:

- hehehe, é força do hábito... bem, não demoro (iiiiiii, prepara a cama Kaori!)

- Bye! – kaori se despede dele, e olha entediada para os papéis... - bom, se eu num posso sair daqui, vou pelo menos fazer uma boquinha!

Ela puxa um pacote de biscoitos da sorte, e começa a come-lo; quando acaba, de come-los, pára de ler os papeis para ler as frase, uma melhor q a outra

Ela faz isso por quase meia hora, separando as frases maneiras, e jogando fora as chatas, até q chega no ultimo biscoito (ela come bem hein!)

- "Não existe amor à primeira vista, mas por que não deixar o coração bater uma segunda vez?"

Lendo isso, kaori não pode deixar de pensar em Byakuya

"Ele estava tão triste naquela noite" pensa ela "como se todo o peso de ser quem ele é o tivesse pego de surpresa de uma só vez...acho que ele precisa de alguém pra estar com ele, lhe dar um pouco de atenção...talvez ...HEY! e o que EU tenho a ver com isso??"

Seu devaneios são interrompidos porbatidas leves na porta.

Kaori olha pro papelzinho em sua mão:

-Hnf! Q ridículo – e o joga fora"

Ela vai atender meio sem jeito, e fica mais sem jeito ainda quando vê que não é seu capitão,como ela imaginava,e sim Kuchiki Byakuya, na frente dela:

-cacaccacapitão Kuchiki! Q surpresa! Olha, o capitão Ukitake não tá, mas eu posso deixar recado e...- de tão nervosa que estava pela presença do mesmo capitão em que pensava agora pouco, kaori tropeça nas palavras, sendo "salva" por Byakuya, quando diz

- não vim ver Ukitake, e sim você – diz curto e grosso,como sempre

Ela se assusta O.O

- queeeeeeeee?

- qu-quer dizer... vim falar com você sobre um assunto.

Ela se recompõe, e da passagem para que ele entre. Dispensando comentários acerca dos milhares de farelos na mesa dos papeis (q bom q o Uki-chan eh um taicho relax XD) ele vai ao assunto:

- quero lhe agradecer...

Ela fica O.O

- pelo q? – esquecida do porque ele ter lhe dito isto

- pela noite da festa... eu lembro o que aconteceu

Ela pergunta – lembra? De TUDO?!

-sim...

- tudo MESMO? – ela pergunta dando uma indireta sobre o Streep.

- Bem... Kurosaki fez questão de me lembrar o q ele sabia...¬¬'

- A eh? Hehehe – ela dá um sorriso amarelo

- Bem, era isso, obrigado por me ouvir, não lembro bem das palavras, mas devia estar precisando disso

"ai que fofo" ela pensa, e depois e concerta "aah! Deixa disso kaori! Mais respeito, ele é um capitão!"

- Bom... de nada. Acho que o senhor deve estar atarefado, então...

- Não mais que você... – ele olha pros papeis em cima da mesa - não se cansa de tanto escrever?

- Bem que eu tento sair daqui... mas cada vez tem mais papel¬¬'

-não... er... gostaria de tomar uma ar?

Kaori se espanta com o "convite" de Bya-chan (vindo deleeh quase um pedido de encontro ora essa!), mas sorri e diz:

- Bem... gostaria sim

- Tenho tempo até a próxima reunião "da qual não pretendo ir tão cedo" pensa Byakuya (nem eu agüentaria essas reuniões!).

- então... vamos?

Eles saem... Byakuya primeiro e Kaori logo depois... mas não sem antes olhar de canto para a lixeira ao lado da mesa...onde tinha jogado o papel com aquela frase

"será que...?" ela não conclui seu pensamento, e sai, envergonhada, mas um tanto aliviada, para caminhar por Sereitei.

**Shinigami tsukaaaaaaaaaaaai **

**GOLDEN!!**

- Aquele filho duma égua! – Kon aparece nos corredores do Sereitei, caminhando cabisbaixo – Aaah, o Ichigo não gosta de mim, ele disse q eu podia vir pra festa, mas nem me disse o caminho! – chorando – mas também você é um burro Kon, não se pode confiar em um maníaco que a qualquer hora pode te jogar na rua como um brinquedo velho e mal acabado – ele vai fazendo drama, até que para na porta do 1º esquadrão. – Hmm... será que é aqui? Bom não custa nada tentar... - e como um desbravador (adicione a musica de Indiana Jones aqui) ele entra na sala, que estava escura.

- Helloooooo... tem alguém ai? É, cheguei tarde demais mesmo...- ele estava indo para fora, quando ouve alguém gritar.

- Socooooooorro! Aaaaa me tirem daqui, moleques malditooooos!!

Kon, reunindo o pouco de coragem que tinha, foi até o dono da voz, q era Yamamoto, preso a uma cadeira com um pano no pescoço, que provavelmente era uma mordaça q ele mesmo tirou.

- Óóóó, você num é o comandante? O q esta fazendo aqui?

- Meu Deus do céu, estou mesmo muito mal, até bonecos falantes vejo agora. - Kon, com uma gota, se aproxima e fala:

- Não sou SÓ um boneco! Eu sou – pose de Elvis – o super Kon!! Mas o senhor num devia estar na festa?

- Sim, meu jovem, mas alguns pirralhos me prenderam aqui...pode me ajudar a sair?

- Por que eu deveria..."espera" ele pensa "se eu ajudar o comandante, vou ficar famoso!! Vou tirá-lo daqui e com certeza ele vai me dar uma congratulação,talvez uma medalha,ou barras de ouro,ou uma viajem grátis...OMG, tantas possibilidades! Serei aclamado como herói e a nee-san vai ter tanto orgulho de mim!" olhos brilhando - claro q sim! Pode deixar.

- Obrigado meu filho. - Mas diga bom senhor - fazendo média – como isso aconteceu?

- Aaah, eu vou lhe contar...

**FLASHBACK**

Yama se preparava pra ir pra festa quando de repente batem aporta do 1º esquadrão. Rukia e Renji entram e se aproximam dele, com cara de crianças inocentes (seeei)

- Ohayou comandante! Viemos lhe pedir um favor – Renji fala

- Or, claro crianças(TODOS são crianças pra ele ¬¬'), o q querem?

- Bem – começa Rukia - Queríamos que provasse isto – mostra a ele uma garrafa – é um suco especial q fizemos para a festa.

- É isso ai, já que o senhor não gosta de bebidas alcoólicas, resolvemos fazer algo "suave" – Renji completam, segurando bravamente a louca vontade de rir.

- Hmm, quanta consideração meus jovens, deve ter dado trabalho! Bom, deixem-me prova. - Ele bebe um gole. - Nossa! É muito bom! O q tem aqui dentro?

- Segredo – os 2 falam juntos, com suas melhores caras de ingênuos

- Posso beber + um pouco? - À vontade XD. E ele bebe + um gole,e outro, e outro... Mal sabia Yamamoto q akilo era uma bela dose de 51...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

- E foi assim ¬¬'

Kon, q já tinha desamarrado ele fica boquiaberto "quando é que a nee-san aprendeu a fazer isso? Hmm, pode ser bem interessante... posso faze isso com o Ichigo quando ele não estiver por perto... e posso me ver livre para alcançar o travesseiro dos deuses!" Ele pensa em Orihime. De repente Kon é tirado de seus pensamentos:

- Mas esses moleques vão pagar! A se vão! O capitão Kuchiki vai saber disso, ele saberá o que fazer coma irmã e o tenente! Ora essa! E essa Rukia! Esta em débito com a SS desde o incidente dos Ryoka! Dessa vez não perdoarei! Vou matá-los!

Kon congela, enquanto Yama vai saindo do salão escuro, não sem antes dar um obrigado a seu pequeno salvador... Kon nem ouve o obrigado, e num ímpeto de coragem, pega a tal garrafa de 51, e parte pra cima de Yama (!!)

- VOCE NÃO VAI MATAR A NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Ele taca a garrafa na cabeça dele. Yama cai no chão, todo duro

- Essa não! Eu matei o velho!! Kon sai correndo o mais rápido que pode, passando pelos esquadrões e chamando a atenção de Kaori, que estava no corredor do 13º esquadrão.

- Mas hein? O que foi isso?O.o

**-- Fim Shinigami Golden --**

**--**

**Hehe agora foi o fim mesmo (ou não...xD)**

**kisu... espero reviews ;**

**mtu obrigada por terem gostado!! **

**daki a pouco estarei postando + histórias de comédia d Bleach, aguardem hehe**


End file.
